


[fanmix] your hopes will eventually blind me

by spacewitchescantdie



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:39:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacewitchescantdie/pseuds/spacewitchescantdie
Summary: Loving Carolyn Martens is not for the faint of heart.
Relationships: Elena Felton/Carolyn Martens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[fanmix] your hopes will eventually blind me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monocleofjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monocleofjustice/gifts), [cleoday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleoday/gifts).



> Oh no I was so bad at fic that this isn't even fic.
> 
> Since you're server married now I basically have to give this to both of you instead of just one, right?

**[i. some heavy ocean](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k0e7Z4rLTt4)** emma ruth rundle  
Every time I saw you  
Used my left hand  
To guide me to some heavy ocean  
I used my left hand

 **[ii. satellites](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yS0KKkVKPmU)** autumn  
But I may linger a little longer  
Hang around for no particular purpose or reason  
Before you burn me in your atmosphere (crash me into your sea)  
Push me out of your orbit  
Know that I will always remember  
Know that I won't consider surrender

 **[iii. you're only harmless when you sleep](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-YzJA-IGmCg)** marissa nadler  
There's a wall of ice to crack through  
Over time I've come to see  
We're only lonely when we're in the same room  
When you're standing next to me

 **[iv. severed crossed fingers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nK2x3onfDbA)** st vincent  
Well you stole the heart right out my chest  
Changed the words that I know best  
Find my severed crossed fingers in the rubble there  



End file.
